IM Conversations
by FireInTheStars
Summary: Kitty has a new friend to talk to One shot, randomness...


Author's note: this is my first X men fanfic, uhm it's just kinda basic thing between Kitty and John, after Alcatraz, it was actually inspired by a random IM conversation i had with a friend, which he happened to save so yes read and review and enjoy!  
Summery:Kitty has a new friend to talk to at night.  
Title: IM conversations Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X men, just the DVDs a few comics and some trading cards…

Kitty's laptop gently hummed as she typed away on it late one Saturday night in the school's library. The quiet book horde was her sanctuary, hardly anyone ever used it anyways so why not her? Finishing up the last few details on a paper, Kitty clicked on her Instant Messaging system that she had helped set up at the school, it was completely unique just to the school, all the students and teachers had accounts and could add or block anyone they wanted, but before she even had time to see who was online, an instant message flashed on her screen.

Pyromaniac: Hey Kitten, what are you doing up so late?

Kitty-boo-bitty: Finishing up a paper in the library, what about you John?

Pyromaniac: Insomnia….. It bites.

Kitty-bo-bitty: lol, yeah.

Pyromaniac: soo, I heard you set this IM thing up, huh?

Kitty-bo-bitty: yeah, it has the entire student body from class grades 5th thru 12th, and the teachers have ones too.

Pyromaniac: cool… so what's with the name?

Kitty-bo-bitty: well….

Pyromaniac: ok Kitten, spill

Kitty-bo-bitty: My friend Lance from back home always called me that and I made the mistake of telling Jubes that, and so when I set mine up, I went away from the computer for a second and she made this my screen name…

Pyromaniac: Lance your boyfriend?

Kitty-bo-bitty: NO!

Pyromaniac: oh. That's cool, I guess.

Kitty-bo-bitty: Gee, thanks John.

Pyromaniac: Yup, you know I love teasing you Kitten.

Kitty-bo-bitty: hm...see this is why you

never should have left

Pyromaniac: really... like I didn't notice...

Pyromaniac: I already have myself enough for that...

Kitty-bo-bitty: sorry Pyro

Pyromaniac: don't be, it was my ignorance...

Kitty-bo-bitty: good thing I am intangible

Kitty-bo-bitty: Bobby wasn't going to let

me go back...

Pyromaniac: go back?

Kitty-bo-bitty: you would be dead...

Pyromaniac: right... sometimes I wish I were. just to forget

Magneto and his lies...

Kitty-bo-bitty: too many people had

already died...

Kitty-bo-bitty: we didn't need another

Pyromaniac: but I was your enemy... I deserved it

Kitty-bo-bitty: no one deserved what

happened at Alcatraz...

Pyromaniac: I know

Kitty-bo-bitty: but, your back

Pyro: yeah, I guess, but now I'm back to being the crazy Aussie with the lighter….

Kitty-bo-bitty: John, our

gifts don't make us who we are... We make us who we

are... We are who we want to be, question is, who do you

want to be?

Pyromaniac: I want to be normal. have REAL parents. people

who accept me, for who I really am. not the freak of nature

that burns down houses! I need a normal life!

I'm my own superhero: John, you do have a

family, right here, with all of us

Kitty-bo-bitty: no one is normal

Pyromaniac: half the school hates me, the ones who haven't

graduated or completely forgot I exist...

Kitty-bo-bitty: do know how I got my

powers?

Pyromaniac: how?

Kitty-bo-bitty: I was like 13, and I kept

having these terrible headaches

Kitty-bo-bitty: no one knew what was

wrong with me

Kitty-bo-bitty: one night, I had a bad

dream

Kitty-bo-bitty: I woke up in my

basement, my pillow and blanket hanging out of the ceiling

Pyromaniac: im sorry, I shouldn't be like this... but after Alcatraz,

its just been getting worse...tries to smile, im sorry

Kitty-bo-bitty: We all miss him John, it's

ok... The Professor, he made it all ok... I guess we all

just start to miss home...

Pyromaniac: I just need time to sort this all out... thanks Kitty, I

know its going to be ok...

Kitty-bo-bitty: I'm always here to talk

John

Pyromaniac: thanks

Kitty-bo-bitty: No problem John…..

Kitty smiled to herself, John was going to be ok, and so was she, with that, she clicked off her computer and went to bed.

The End 


End file.
